1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a telecommunications Service Control Point (SCP), and specifically, to an SCP having interfaces configured to receive messages in a plurality of protocols, transmit those messages to a plurality of call processing applications, receive response messages from the call processing applications, and transmit those response messages in the plurality of protocols.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a telecommunications network, an SCP provides service information to devices in the network using call processing applications within the SCP. Some examples of service information provided by the SCP include special service number routing information, post-pay calling card information, and pre-paid calling card information.
A telecommunications resource provides services to a call and is sometimes referred to as a service platform. Typically, resources are used to provide services to a call requiring interaction with the caller. For example, resources are used to collect and validate calling card numbers and special service number pin codes. Where caller interaction is required to process a call, the network uses a “connect to resource” call processing application in the SCP to connect the call to a resource. The resource provides services to the call based on the called and calling number. After providing the service, the resource is disconnected and the call is routed to the call destination usually via one or more switches in the network.
In one example of the “connect to resource” call processing application, a telecommunications switch may receive a call from a user that requires voice response interaction before the call is connected to the called destination. The switch processes the call and sends a query message to the SCP. The SCP generates a connect to resource response message for the switch that routes the call from the switch to a resource. The SCP also sends a context message containing call information to the resource. After receiving the call from the switch and the context information from the SCP, the resource plays prompts and collects digits from the caller. The resource processes the call by validating the digits and sending a transfer request message to the SCP. The SCP processes the transfer request message, disconnects the resource, and sends a response message to the switch that routes the call to the final destination.
The SCP includes two interfaces used to exchange messages with the telecommunications network, a Signaling System (SS7) Transactional Capabilities Application Part (TCAP) and an Internet Protocol (IP) interface. The TCAP interface also includes message transfer part functionality and SS7 signaling connection control part functionality. Unfortunately, the IP interface is dedicated to the “connect to resource” call processing application. The IP interface cannot be used to access other call processing applications such as number validation and special service number call processing. These applications can only be accessed through the SS7 TCAP interface. Thus, if a resource is used for a special service number call requiring access to the special service number call processing application in the SCP, the IP message from the resource must be routed to the TCAP interface through a converter. The converter converts the IP message to an SS7 TCAP message for the TCAP interface. However, these converters add additional equipment and maintenance requirements on the network and on the network administrators.
It is desirable in the art of telecommunications to have an SCP capable of receiving multiple queries in multiple different protocols so that communication devices can access the various call processing applications within the SCP without the use of converters.